This Phase II/III, randomized, comparative, double-blind, three-arm, outpatient, multicenter study is designed to determine the comparative effectiveness of 3TC/ZDV versus the better of ddI monotherapy versus ZDV/ddI combination therapy with respect to HIV disease progression.